Peel Sessions Releases
(Related article: Strange Fruit) Note that EP & LP denote 12" vinyl releases. A Ace *On Five-a-Side (expanded edition) 2xCD, 2011, Cherry Red, CDBRED493 *On Time For Another/No Strings (expanded edition) 3xCD, 2011, Cherry Red, CDTRED494 Adam & the Ants *On Various Artists: ''Winters of Discontent: The Peel Sessions ''CD, 1991 (Strange Fruit, SFRCD 204) '' *Live at the BBC CD, 2001 (Fuel 2000, 302 061 150 2)'' The Adverts *On Various Artists: ''Winters of Discontent: The Peel Sessions ''CD, 1991 (Strange Fruit, SFRCD 204) '' *The Wonders Don't Care - The Complete Radio Recordings ''CD, 1997 (Burning Airlines, Pilot 3) Alien Sex Fiend *On The First Compact Disc CD, 1986 (Rebel Rec, SPV 76-1438) Alternative TV *The Radio Sessions CD, 199? (Overground, OVER44CD) Amayenge *The Peel Sessions 12", 1989 (Strange Fruit, SFPS067) APB *The Radio 1 Sessions CD, 2006 (Young American Recordings, YAM-104) Arab Strap *The Week Never Starts Round Here 2xCD, 2010 Reissue (Chemikal Underground, CHEM 135CD) Peel Session #1 *Philophobia 2xCD, 2010 Reissue (Chemikal Underground, CHEM 136CD) Peel Session #2 Artery *Afterwards - Recordings From 1979 to 1983 CD, 2006 (Spinney, SPINNEY008CD) The Associates *On Various Artists: ''Winters of Discontent: The Peel Sessions ''CD, 1991 (Strange Fruit, SFRCD 204) '' *The Radio One Sessions Volume One ''CD, 2003 (Strange Fruit, SFRSCD115) Aswad *The Complete BBC Sessions 2xCD, 2009, UMC Au Pairs *Stepping Out of Line - The Anthology 2xCD, 2006 (Castle Music, CMQDD1338) Autechre *Peel Session CD, 1999 (Interscope, INTDM-95039) *Peel Session 2 CD, 2000 (Warp Records, WAP150CD) Kevin Ayers *The BBC Sessions 1970 - 1976 CD, (HUX073) B Babes in Toyland *On Various Artists: ''New Season: The Peel Sessions ''CD, 1991 (Strange Fruit, SFRCD 205) *The Peel Sessions CD, 1992 (Dutch East India Trading, DEI8413-2) Band of Susans *The Peel Sessions CD, 1992 (Dutch East India Trading, DEI8353-2) Syd Barrett *The John Peel Session CD, 1987 (Dutch East India Trading, DEI 8307-2) Bauhaus *Swing the Heartache - The BBC Sessions CD, 1989 (Beggars Banquet, 838 636-2) Beatnik Filmstars *541 The John Peel Sessions CD, 2005 (Zenith Consol Tone – ZCT 001) Be Bop Deluxe *Tramcar to Tomorrow CD, 1998 (Hux Records, HUX 009) Bee Vamp *On Our Eyes Met Across The Disco Floor, 12" (Red Flame, RF 1202) Belle and Sebastian *The BBC Sessions 2xCD, 2008 (Matador, OLE 846-2) Big Flame *On Various Artists: ''Manchester- So Much to Answer For ''CD, 1990 (Strange Fruit, SFRCD 202) The Birthday Party *On Various Artists: ''Winters of Discontent: The Peel Sessions ''CD, 1991 (Strange Fruit, SFRCD 204) '' *The John Peel Sessions ''CD, 2001 '(Strange Fruit, SFRSCD098)'' The Black Dog *Peel Session CD, 1999 (Warp Records, WAP115CD) Frank Black & Teenage Fanclub *The John Peel Session CD, 1995 (Strange Fruit, SFPSCD091) Blodwyn Pig *The Basement Tapes: BBC Radio Sessions 1969, 1974, CD, 2000, (Hux 019) Blue Orchids *On Various Artists: ''Manchester- So Much to Answer For ''CD, 1990 (Strange Fruit, SFRCD 202) Boards Of Canada *Peel Session (Warp Records WAP114, 1999). Note: "Happy Cycling" on the EP is '''not the broadcast version. Bolt Thrower *On Various Artists: ''Hardcore Holocaust (87-88 Sessions) ''CD, 1988 (Dutch East India Trading, DEI8108-2) *On Various Artists: ''Hardcore Holocaust II ''CD, 1990 (Dutch East India Trading, DEI8112-2) *On Various Artists: ''Grind Madness at the BBC: The Earache Peel Sessions ''3xCD Box, 2009 (Earache, MOSH 381CD) Bongwater *The Peel Session CD, 1992 (Dutch East India Trading, DEI18354-2) The Bonzo Dog Doo-Dah Band *Gorilla CD, 2007 (EMI, 0946 387889 2 8) *Tadpoles CD, 2007 (EMI, 0946 387891 2 3) *Let's Make Up and Be Friendly CD, 2007 (EMI, 0946 387893 2 1) Boom Bip *Corymb CD, 2004 (Lex Records, Lc02070) Billy Bragg *The Peel Sessions CD, 1991 (DEI8120-2) *On Various Artists: ''Winters of Discontent: The Peel Sessions ''CD, 1991 (Strange Fruit, SFRCD 204) '' Breed *On ''Various Artists: ''Clawfist: The Peel Sessions ''CD, 1992 (Dutch East India Trading, DEI8414-2) Arthur Brown's Kingdom Come *On Journey CD reissue, 2003 (Castle Music, CMQCD806) Tim Buckley *Once I Was CD, 1999 (True North, TND 201) The Buzzcocks *On Various Artists: ''Manchester- So Much to Answer For ''CD, 1990 (Strange Fruit, SFRCD 202) *On Various Artists: ''Winters of Discontent: The Peel Sessions ''CD, 1991 (Strange Fruit, SFRCD 204) '' *Another Music in a Different Kitchen ''2xCD, 2010 (Mute, 724596943427) *Love Bites 2xCD, 2010 (Mute, 724596943526) *A Different Kind of Tension 2xCD, 2010 (Mute, 724596943328) C Cabaret Voltaire *Radiation CD, 1998 (New Millennium Communications, PILOT39) Carcass *On Various Artists: ''Hardcore Holocaust II ''CD, 1990 (Dutch East India Trading, DEI8112-2) *Choice Cuts CD, 2004 (Earache Records, MOSH220CD) *On Various Artists: ''Grind Madness at the BBC: The Earache Peel Sessions ''3xCD Box, 2009 (Earache, MOSH 381CD) Martin Carthy *On The Carthy Chronicles 4xCD, 2001 (Free Reed Records) Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds *On Various Artists: ''Mute Audio Documents 1978-1984 ''10xCD Box (Mute, Audiobox1) A Certain Ratio *On Various Artists: ''Manchester- So Much to Answer For ''CD, 1990 (Strange Fruit, SFRCD 202) The Chameleons *On Various Artists: ''Manchester- So Much to Answer For ''CD, 1990 (Strange Fruit, SFRCD 202) *On Various Artists: ''Winters of Discontent: The Peel Sessions ''CD, 1991 (Strange Fruit, SFRCD 204) '' The Charlatans *On ''Various Artists: ''New Season: The Peel Sessions ''CD, 1991 (Strange Fruit, SFRCD 205) The Chords * At the BBC CD, 2001 (Detour Records, DRCD 028) Cinerama *John Peel Sessions CD, 2001 (Castle, CMXBX15296/1) Cocteau Twins *BBC Sessions 2xCD, 1999 (Rykodisc, RCD 10497) Codeine *On Various Artists: ''The John Peel / Sub-Pop Sessions ''CD, 1994 (Sub-Pop, SP254B) *On The White Birch 2xVinyl/CD, 2012 Reissue (Numero Group 201.3) Colorblind James Experience *The Peel Sessions CD, 1989 (Dutch East India Trading, DEI8311-2) Comet Gain *On Letter Rain Cassette, Communist Spring Tapes – Mao 1 The Comsat Angels *Tim Considered... The BBC Sessions 1979-1984 CD, 1992 (RPM, RPM 106) Julian Cope *Floored Genius 2: The BBC Sessions 1983-91 CD, 2001 (Fuel 2000, 302 061 152 2) Cows *On Various Artists: ''Amphetamine Reptile: Peel Sessions ''CD, 1992 (Dutch East India Trading, DEI8412-2) Crispy Ambulance *Frozen Blood CD, 2000 (LTM, LTMCD2327) Cud *On Various Artists: ''New Season: The Peel Sessions ''CD, 1991 (Strange Fruit, SFRCD 205) Culture *The Peel Sessions EP, 1987 (Strange Fruit, SFPS024) The Cure *The Peel Session CD, 1988 (Dutch East India Trading, DEI8341-2) D The Damned *On Various Artists: ''Winters of Discontent: The Peel Sessions ''CD, 1991 (Strange Fruit, SFRCD 204) '' *The Radio One Sessions ''CD, 1997 (Strange Fruit, SFRSCD014) *Sessions of the Damned CD, 2000 (Fuel 2000, 302 061 063 2) *Damned Damned Damned: 30th Anniversary Expanded Edition 3xCD, 2007 (Castle, 02182-36287-2) Dead Can Dance *1981-1998 3xCD+DVD Box, 200? (4AD, DCDBOX1) The Delgados *The Complete BBC Peel Sessions 2xCD, 2006 (Chemikal Underground Records, CHEM088CD) Delta 5 *Singles and Sessions 1979-81 CD, 200? (Kill Rock Stars, KRS415CD) Deviated Instinct *On Various Artists: ''Hardcore Holocaust II ''CD, 1990 (Dutch East India Trading, DEI8112-2) The Disposable Heroes of Hiphoprisy * Famous and Dandy (Like Amos 'n' Andy) CD, 1992 (4th & B'way, BRCD 259) D.O.A. *The John Peel Session EP, 1984 (Alternative Tentacles, Virus 42) Doctor & The Crippens *On Various Artists: ''Hardcore Holocaust (87-88 Sessions) ''CD, 1988 (Dutch East India Trading, DEI8108-2) *On Various Artists: ''Hardcore Holocaust II ''CD, 1990 (Dutch East India Trading, DEI8112-2) Doom *On Various Artists: ''Hardcore Holocaust (87-88 Sessions) ''CD, 1988 (Dutch East India Trading, DEI8108-2) *On Various Artists: ''Hardcore Holocaust II ''CD, 1990 (Dutch East India Trading, DEI8112-2) Dub Sex *On Various Artists: ''Manchester- So Much to Answer For ''CD, 1990 (Strange Fruit, SFRCD 202) E Echo & the Bunnymen *On Various Artists: ''Winters of Discontent: The Peel Sessions ''CD, 1991 (Strange Fruit, SFRCD 204) '' *The Peel Session ''CD, 1994 (Strange Fruit, SFPSCD060) Terry Edwards *Presents... Birth of the Scapegoats: The John Peel Sessions & More CD, 1998 (Hux, HUX 014) Elastica *The Radio One Sessions CD, 2001 (Strange Fruit, SFRSCD101) Electribe 101 *The John Peel Session CD, Limited Edition, Germany (Stahl2 CD1101) Electro Hippies *On Various Artists: ''Hardcore Holocaust (87-88 Sessions) ''CD, 1988 (Dutch East India Trading, DEI8108-2) *On Various Artists: ''Hardcore Holocaust II ''CD, 1990 (Dutch East India Trading, DEI8112-2) The Ex *Hands Up! You're Free CD, 2003 (Ex Records, EX 035D) Extreme Noise Terror *On Various Artists: ''Hardcore Holocaust (87-88 Sessions) ''CD, 1988 (Dutch East India Trading, DEI8108-2) *On Various Artists: ''Hardcore Holocaust II ''CD, 1990 (Dutch East India Trading, DEI8112-2) *On Various Artists: ''Grind Madness at the BBC: The Earache Peel Sessions ''3xCD Box, 2009 (Earache, MOSH 381CD) F Th' Faith Healers *On Various Artists: ''Too Pure: The Peel Sessions ''CD, 1992 (Dutch East India Trading, DEI8121-2) *Peel Sessions CD, 2005 (Ba Da Bing!, Bing 045) Fairport Convention *Live At The BBC 4xCD, 2007 (Island, 9845385) The Fall *On Various Artists: ''Manchester- So Much to Answer For ''CD, 1990 (Strange Fruit, SFRCD 202) *On Various Artists: ''Winters of Discontent: The Peel Sessions ''CD, 1991 (Strange Fruit, SFRCD 204) '' *The Complete Peel Sessions 1978-2004 ''6xCD Box, 2005 (Castle, CMXBX982) Family *The Peel Sessions CD, 1988 (Strange Fruit, SFPSCD061) *BBC Radio Volume 1 1968-69 CD, (HUX057) *BBC Radio Volume 2 1971-3 CD, (HUX060) *BBC Radio Volume 3 1970 CD, (HUX107) The Farm *On Various Artists: ''New Season: The Peel Sessions ''CD, 1991 (Strange Fruit, SFRCD 205) The Farmer's Boys *On Once Upon A Time In The East (The Early Years 1981-1982) CD, 2003 (Backs Recording Company NCHCD 19) Fat Mattress *Magic Forest: The Anthology 2xCD, 2000 (Sanctuary/Castle) Faust *IV 2xCD, 2006 (Virgin, 0946 356362 2 2) *BBC Sessions + CD, 199? (ReR, ReR F5) The Fire Engines *Codex Teenage Premonition CD, 2005 (Domino, DNO 068) Flying Saucer Attack *Chorus CD, 1995 (Drag City, DC87CD) Four Brothers *The Peel Sessions CD, 1987 (Dutch East India Trading, DEI8343-2) The Frantic Elevators *On Various Artists: ''Manchester- So Much to Answer For ''CD, 1990 (Strange Fruit, SFRCD 202) Free *Tons of Sobs CD, 2001 (Island, IMCD 281/586149-2) *Live At The BBC 2xCD, 2006 (Island) Freiwllige Selbskontrolle *The Peel Sessions CD, 1988 (Strange Fruit, SFPS 204) Fudge Tunnel *In a Word CD, 1995 (Earache, MOSH 99CD) G Galaxie 500 *Peel Sessions CD, 2005 (20/20/20, 202020.02) Gallon Drunk *On Various Artists: ''Clawfist: The Peel Sessions ''CD, 1992 (Dutch East India Trading, DEI8414-2) Gang of Four *The Peel Sessions EP, 1986 (Strange Fruit, SFPS008) Ron Geesin *Biting The Hand - BBC Radio Broadcasts 1969-1975 2xCD (Hux HUX098) Genesis *Archives 1967-75 4xCD Box, 1998 (Atlantic, 82858-2) Glaxo Babies *Dreams Interrupted CD, 2006 (Cherry Red, CDMRED291) Vic Godard & Subway Sect *A Retrospective (1977-81) LP, 1984 (Rough Trade – ROUGH 56) Godflesh *In All Languages 2xCD, 2001 (Earache, MOSH 246CD) *On Various Artists: ''Grind Madness at the BBC: The Earache Peel Sessions ''3xCD Box, 2009 (Earache, MOSH 381CD) God is My Co-Pilot *The Peel Sessions CD, 1996 (Strange Fruit, SFRSCD004) A Guy Called Gerald *On Various Artists: ''Manchester- So Much to Answer For ''CD, 1990 (Strange Fruit, SFRCD 202) *The Peel Sessions CD, 1991 (Dutch East India Trading, DEI8346-2) H Half Man Half Biscuit *On Various Artists: ''New Season: The Peel Sessions ''CD, 1991 (Strange Fruit, SFRCD 205) Peter Hammill *The Peel Sessions CD, 1995 (Strange Fruit, SFRCD136) Happy Mondays *The Peel Sessions CD, 1990 (Dutch East India Trading, DEI8306-2) *On Various Artists: ''Manchester- So Much to Answer For ''CD, 1990 (Strange Fruit, SFRCD 202) *On Various Artists: ''New Season: The Peel Sessions ''CD, 1991 (Strange Fruit, SFRCD 205) Roy Harper *The BBC Tapes Volume I 1969-1973 CD (Science Friction HUCD022) *The BBC Tapes Volume III 1974 CD (Science Friction HUCD024) *The BBC Tapes Volume V 1975-1978 CD (Science Friction HUCD045) PJ Harvey *On Various Artists: ''Too Pure: The Peel Sessions ''CD, 1992 (Dutch East India Trading, DEI8121-2) *The Peel Sessions 1991-2004 CD, 2006 (Island, 0251709884) Hatfield And The North *Hatwise Choice CD, 2005, Self Released *Hattitude CD, 2006, Self Released Helmet *On Various Artists: ''Amphetamine Reptile: Peel Sessions ''CD, 1992 (Dutch East India Trading, DEI8412-2) Jimi Hendrix *BBC Sessions 2xCD, 1998 (Experience Hendrix/MCA) Henry Cow *Concerts (Remastered) 2xCD, 200? (ReR, ReR HC5&6) Heresy *On Various Artists: ''Grind Madness at the BBC: The Earache Peel Sessions ''3xCD Box, 2009 (Earache, MOSH 381CD) Hoovers *On Various Artists: ''New Season: The Peel Sessions ''CD, 1991 (Strange Fruit, SFRCD 205) Hot Snakes *Peel Sessions CD, 2005 (Swami Records, SWA128) House of Love *The John Peel Sessions 1988-1989 CD, 2001 (Fuel 2000, 302 061 153 2) Humblebums *The Humblebums Japan CD, 2006 (Universal) I Incredible String Band *''Across The Airwaves'' 2CD, 2007 (Hux, HUX 087) Inspiral Carpets *On Various Artists: ''Manchester- So Much to Answer For ''CD, 1990 (Strange Fruit, SFRCD 202) *On Various Artists: ''New Season: The Peel Sessions ''CD, 1991 (Strange Fruit, SFRCD 205) *Radio 1 Sessions CD, 1999 (Strange Fruit, SFRSCD082) Intense Degree *On Various Artists: ''Hardcore Holocaust (87-88 Sessions) ''CD, 1988 (Dutch East India Trading, DEI8108-2) *On Various Artists: ''Hardcore Holocaust II ''CD, 1990 (Dutch East India Trading, DEI8112-2) *On Various Artists: ''Grind Madness at the BBC: The Earache Peel Sessions ''3xCD Box, 2009 (Earache, MOSH 381CD) J The Jesus & Mary Chain *On Various Artists: ''New Season: The Peel Sessions ''CD, 1991 (Strange Fruit, SFRCD 205) *The Complete John Peel Sessions CD, 2000 (Strange Fruit, SFRSCD092) Josef K *Entomology CD, 2006 (Domino, DNO101) Joy Division *The Complete BBC Recordings CD, 2000 (True North, TND 212) June Brides *The Peel Sessions EP, 1987 (Strange Fruit, SFPS023) K Killing Joke *Fire Dances CD, 2007 (Virgin, 50999 5 10639 2 4) *The Peel Sessions CD, 2008 (Virgin, KJRE 9) King *On Various Artists: ''Winters of Discontent: The Peel Sessions ''CD, 1991 (Strange Fruit, SFRCD 204) '' King Crimson *On Epitaph Volume One ''CD, 2006 (Discipline Global Mobile, DGM 9607) Kiss AMC *On Various Artists: ''Manchester- So Much to Answer For ''CD, 1990 (Strange Fruit, SFRCD 202) L Laika *Lost in Space 2xCD, 2002 (Too Pure, PURE 110 CD) Led Zeppelin *BBC Sessions 2xCD, 1997 (Atlantic, 83061-2) Levellers Five *On Various Artists: ''New Season: The Peel Sessions ''CD, 1991 (Strange Fruit, SFRCD 205) Graham Lewis & Bruce Gilbert *Pacific/Specific (In a Different Place) CD, 1995 (WMO, WMO 3CD) Lindisfarne *City Songs CD, 1998 (New Millennium Communications, PILOT 34) Loop *On Various Artists: ''New Season: The Peel Sessions ''CD, 1991 (Strange Fruit, SFRCD 205) *Heaven's End 2xCD, 2008 (Reactor, REACTOR 01 CD) *Fade Out 2xCD, 2008 (Reactor, REACTOR 03 CD) *A Gilded Eternity 2xCD, 2009 (Reactor, REACTOR 04 CD) Lush *On Various Artists: ''New Season: The Peel Sessions ''CD, 1991 (Strange Fruit, SFRCD 205) M Madness *The Peel Sessions CD, 1988 (Dutch East India Trading, DEI8303-2) Magazine *Maybe It's Right to be Nervous Now 3xCD Box, 2000 (Virgin, MAGBOX1) John Martyn *Sunday's Child CD, bonus tracks on 2005 reissue (Island) *In Session At The BBC CD, 2006, Universal J. Mascis *The John Peel Sessions CD, 2003 (Strange Fruit, SFRSCD122) Matching Mole *On the Radio CD, 2006 (Hux, HUX 083) McCarthy *The Best of McCarthy: That's All Very Well But... CD, 1996 (Cherry Red, CDMRED 125) Meat Beat Manifesto *Peel Session CD, 1993 (Strange Fruit, SFPSCD 088) Mega City Four *The Peel Sessions CD, 1993 (Dutch East India Trading, DEI8415-2) Melanie *On Air: BBC Recordings 1969 - 1989 CD, 1997 (Strange Fruit) Metal Urbain *Anarchy in Paris! CD, 2003 (Acute Records, ACT003) Microdisney *On Various Artists: ''Winters of Discontent: The Peel Sessions ''CD, 1991 (Strange Fruit, SFRCD 204) '' Mogwai *Government Commissions: BBC Sessions 1996-2003 ''CD, 2005 (Matador, OLE 646-2) The Monochrome Set *Volume, Contrast, Brilliance... Sessions & Singles Vol. 1 CD, 1991 (Toy's Factory, TFCK-88807) Moose *On Various Artists: ''Hut Recordings: The Peel Sessions ''CD, 1992 (Strange Fruit, SFMCD214) Motorhead *Overkill 2xCD, 2005 (Sanctuary, 06076-86407-2) Mudhoney *On Various Artists: ''The John Peel / Sub-Pop Sessions ''CD, 1994 (Sub-Pop, SP254B) *Here Comes Sickness: The Best of the BBC Recordings CD, 2000 (True North, TND 228) N Napalm Death *On Various Artists: ''Hardcore Holocaust (87-88 Sessions) ''CD, 1988 (Dutch East India Trading, DEI8108-2) *On Various Artists: ''Hardcore Holocaust II ''CD, 1990 (Dutch East India Trading, DEI8112-2) *The Complete Radio One Sessions CD, 2000 (Fuel 2000, 302 061 065 2) *On Various Artists: ''Grind Madness at the BBC: The Earache Peel Sessions ''3xCD Box, 2009 (Earache, MOSH 381CD) National Health *Complete 2xCD, 1990 (East Side Digital, ESD 80402/412) Nebula *BBC/Peel Sessions CD, 200? (Sweet Nothing, SNCD051) Neon Hearts *Ball & Chain CD, 1997 (Overground OVER 64CD) New Fast Automatic Daffodils *On Various Artists: ''Manchester- So Much to Answer For ''CD, 1990 (Strange Fruit, SFRCD 202) *On Various Artists: ''New Season: The Peel Sessions ''CD, 1991 (Strange Fruit, SFRCD 205)''997 New Model Army *Radio Sessions '83 - '84 ''CD, 1988 (Abstract Sounds ABT017 CD) *Small Town England 2xCD, 1997 (Abstract Sounds SMDCD 532) New Order *The John Peel Sessions CD, 2000 (Strange Fruit, SFRSCD095) Nico *The Peel Sessions CD, 1988 (Strange Fruit, SFPSCD064) The Nightingales * The Nightingales EP (Peel Sessions EP) (Cherry Red Rec.,12 Cherry 44 - 09/1982) * Flexi with How To Age & Heroin (Vindaloo VILP 2) Sept. 1985 *On Various Artists: ''Winters of Discontent: The Peel Sessions ''CD, 1991 (Strange Fruit, SFRCD 204) '' Nirvana *Incesticide ''CD, 1992 (Geffen, GEFMD024504) Gary Numan *The Radio One Recordings CD, 1999 (Strange Fruit, SFRSCD081) O Will Oldham *Lost Blues and Other Songs (As Palace Music) CD, 1997 (Drag City, DC110CD *Guarapero: Lost Blues 2 CD, 2000 (Drag City, DC111CD) The Only Ones *The Peel Sessions Album CD, 1989 (Strange Fruit, SFRCD102) *On Various Artists: ''Winters of Discontent: The Peel Sessions ''CD, 1991 (Strange Fruit, SFRCD 204) '' Orange Juice *The Glasgow School CD, 2005 (Domino, REWIGCD19)'' The Orb *Peel Sessions CD, 1991 (Dutch East India Trading, DEI8119-2) Orbital *Peel Session CD, 1993 (Internal Records, LIECD 12)''' Orchestral Manoeuvres in the Dark *Peel Sessions 1979-1983 CD, 2000 (Virgin, 7243 8 49068 2 5) P Pale Saints *On Various Artists: ''New Season: The Peel Sessions ''CD, 1991 (Strange Fruit, SFRCD 205) Paris Angels *On Various Artists: ''New Season: The Peel Sessions ''CD, 1991 (Strange Fruit, SFRCD 205) The Passage *On Various Artists: ''Manchester- So Much to Answer For ''CD, 1990 (Strange Fruit, SFRCD 202) Pavement *Slanted & Enchanted: Luxe & Redux 2xCD, 2002 (Matador, OLE 557-2) *Crooked Rain Crooked Rain: L.A.'s Desert Origins 2xCD, 2004 (Domino REWIGCD12) *Brighten The Corners: Nicene Creedence Ed. 2xCD, 2008 (Domino REWIGCD39) Pigbag *The BBC Sessions CD, 1998 (Strange Fruit, SFRSCD072) Pink Fairies *Mandies and Mescaline Round at Uncle Harry's CD, 1997 (New Millennium Communications, PILOT 31) The Pixies *Pixies at the BBC CD, 1998 (4AD, GAD 8013 CD) Plaid *Peel Sessions CD, 1999 (Interscope, INTDM-97053) Pond *On Various Artists: ''The John Peel / Sub-Pop Sessions ''CD, 1994 (Sub-Pop, SP254B) Pop Will Eat Itself *The Radio 1 Sessions 1986-7 CD, 1997 (Strange Fruit, SFRSCD005) The Prefects *Are Amateur Wankers CD, 2004 (Acute Records, ACT007) The Primitives *Bubbling Up CD, 1998 (New Millennium Communications, PILOT 38) Prong *The Peel Sessions CD, 1990 (Dutch East India Trading, DEI8303-2) *On Various Artists: ''Hardcore Holocaust II ''CD, 1990 (Dutch East India Trading, DEI8112-2) Prophecy of Doom *On Various Artists: ''Hardcore Holocaust II ''CD, 1990 (Dutch East India Trading, DEI8112-2) Psychick Warriros ov Gaia *Peel Sessions CD, 1994 (Restless, 7 72817-2) Public Image Ltd. *Plastic Box 4xCD Box, 1999 (Virgin, PILBOX1) Pulp *The Peel Sessions CD, 2006 (Island, 9841397) R The Railway Children *On Various Artists: ''Manchester- So Much to Answer For ''CD, 1990 (Strange Fruit, SFRCD 202) Rechenzentrum *The John Peel Session CD, 2001 (Kitty-Yo, KY01047CD) The Redskins *The Peel Sessions EP, 1987 (Strange Fruit, SFPS030) *On Various Artists: ''Winters of Discontent: The Peel Sessions ''CD, 1991 (Strange Fruit, SFRCD 204) '' Revolver *On ''Various Artists: ''Hut Recordings: The Peel Sessions ''CD, 1992 (Strange Fruit, SFMCD214) Rich Kids *On Various Artists: ''Winters of Discontent: The Peel Sessions ''CD, 1991 (Strange Fruit, SFRCD 204) '' Ride *Waves ''CD, 2003 (The First Time Records, TFT 015) Royal Trux *Singles, Live, Unreleased 2xCD, 199? (Drag City, DC93CD) '' Ruthless Rap Assassins *On ''Various Artists: ''Manchester- So Much to Answer For ''CD, 1990 (Strange Fruit, SFRCD 202) The Ruts *The Peel Sessions Album CD, 1990 (Strange Fruit, SFRCD109) *On Various Artists: ''Winters of Discontent: The Peel Sessions ''CD, 1991 (Strange Fruit, SFRCD 204) '' S Bridget St John *BBC Radio 1968-1976 ''CD, 2010 (HUX114) Scorn *Anamnesis: 1994-97 CD, 1997 (Invisible/Possible, INV-POS 8005) The Screaming Blue Messiahs *The Peel Sessions EP, 1986 (Strange Fruit, SFPS003) Scritti Politti *Early CD, 2004 (Rough Trade, RTA30054-2) Seaweed *On Various Artists: ''The John Peel / Sub-Pop Sessions ''CD, 1994 (Sub-Pop, SP254B) Senseless Things *Peel Sessions CD, 1994 (Dutch East India Trading, DEI8127-2) The Shamen *On Various Artists: ''New Season: The Peel Sessions ''CD, 1991 (Strange Fruit, SFRCD 205) Siouxsie and the Banshees *On Various Artists: ''Winters of Discontent: The Peel Sessions ''CD, 1991 (Strange Fruit, SFRCD 204) '' *Voices on the Air: The Peel Sessions ''CD, 2006 (Universal, 9842940) Skids *On Various Artists: ''Winters of Discontent: The Peel Sessions ''CD, 1991 (Strange Fruit, SFRCD 204) '' Slade *On Live At The BBC, CD 2009 (Salvo) Sleeper *On ''Various Artists: ''Hold On: BBC Radio 1FM Sessions ''CD, 1995 (BBC, BBC CD 97-99) The Slits *On Various Artists: ''Winters of Discontent: The Peel Sessions ''CD, 1991 (Strange Fruit, SFRCD 204) '' *The Peel Sessions ''CD, 1998 (Strange Fruit, SFRSCD052) *Cut (30th anniversary reissue), 2xCD, 2010, (Island Records, 5321250) Peel Sessions #1 & #2 Slowdive *Just for a Day 2xCD, 2005 (Castle, CMEDD1244) Smashing Pumpkins *On Various Artists: ''Hut Recordings: The Peel Sessions ''CD, 1992 (Strange Fruit, SFMCD214) The Smiths *Hatful of Hollow CD, 1984 (Sire, CDW 45205) *On Various Artists: ''Manchester- So Much to Answer For ''CD, 1990 (Strange Fruit, SFRCD 202) *On Various Artists: ''New Season: The Peel Sessions ''CD, 1991 (Strange Fruit, SFRCD 205) Soft Machine *BBC Radio CD, 2003 (Hux, HUX 037) Solar Race *The Peel Sessions Bar 2''xCD, 1996 (Silvertone, ORE CD 542)'' The Sound *The BBC Recordings 2xCD, 2004 (Renascent, REN CD 8) The Southern Death Cult *The Southern Death Cult CD, 1988 (Beggars Banquet, BBL 46 CD) Steeleye Span *Please To See The King, 2xCD 2006 reissue (Castle Music) Stereolab *On Various Artists: ''Too Pure: The Peel Sessions ''CD, 1992 (Dutch East India Trading, DEI8121-2) *ABC Music 2xCD, 2003 (Koch, KOC-CD-8623) Strawbs *Live At The BBC Vol One In Session CD, 2010 (Universal 532 050-7) Stiff Little Fingers *The Peel Sessions Album CD, 1989 (Strange Fruit, SFRCD106) *On Various Artists: ''Winters of Discontent: The Peel Sessions ''CD, 1991 (Strange Fruit, SFRCD 204) '' Stone The Crows *The BBC Sessions Volume 1 1969-1970 ''CD, 1998 (Strange Fruit SFRSCD054) *The BBC Sessions Volume 2 1971-1972 CD, 1998 (Strange Fruit SFRSCD068) The Stranglers *On Various Artists: ''Winters of Discontent: The Peel Sessions ''CD, 1991 (Strange Fruit, SFRCD 204) '' *The Sessions ''CD, 1995 (Castle, Castle 123-2) Stretch *Can't Judge a Book... The Peel Sessions CD, 1996 (Strange Fruit, SFRCD140) Stump *The Peel Sessions EP, 1987 (Strange Fruit, SFPS019) Stupids *On Various Artists: ''Hardcore Holocaust (87-88 Sessions) ''CD, 1988 (Dutch East India Trading, DEI8108-2) *On Various Artists: ''Hardcore Holocaust II ''CD, 1990 (Dutch East India Trading, DEI8112-2) Supergrass *On Various Artists: ''Hold On: BBC Radio 1FM Sessions ''CD, 1995 (BBC, BBC CD 97-99) Surgery *On Various Artists: ''Amphetamine Reptile: Peel Sessions ''CD, 1992 (Dutch East India Trading, DEI8412-2) Swervedriver *On Various Artists: ''Hold On: BBC Radio 1FM Sessions ''CD, 1995 (BBC, BBC CD 97-99) T June Tabor *The Peel Sessions EP, 1986 (Strange Fruit, SFPS015) Tad *On Various Artists: ''The John Peel / Sub-Pop Sessions ''CD, 1994 (Sub-Pop, SP254B) Tar *On Various Artists: ''Amphetamine Reptile: Peel Sessions ''CD, 1992 (Dutch East India Trading, DEI8412-2) The Teardrop Explodes *Peel Sessions Plus (1979-82) CD, 2007 (Mercury, 5303327) Teenage Fan Club *On Various Artists: ''New Season: The Peel Sessions ''CD, 1991 (Strange Fruit, SFRCD 205) That Petrol Emotion *The Peel Sessions CD, 1988 (Strange Fruit, SFPS038) *On Various Artists: ''New Season: The Peel Sessions ''CD, 1991 (Strange Fruit, SFRCD 205) This Heat *Made Available CD, 2006 (ReR, This is 4) Richard & Linda Thompson *Hokey Pokey CD, 2004 (Island, IMCD 305) *Live At The BBC 3xCD + DVD, 2011 (Universal) Tindersticks *BBC Sessions 2xCD, 2007 (Island, 9849276) Tools You Can Trust *On Various Artists: ''Manchester- So Much to Answer For ''CD, 1990 (Strange Fruit, SFRCD 202) Transmitters *On I Fear No-One... CD, 2006 (Elsewhen Records, why 007) T. Rex *The Peel Sessions EP, 1987 (Strange Fruit, SFPS031) The Triffids *The Peel Sessions CD, 1987 (Dutch East India Trading, DEI8340-2) Trumans Water *The Peel Sessions CD, 1995 (Strange Fruit, SFRCD133) Twang *On Various Artists: ''Manchester- So Much to Answer For ''CD, 1990 (Strange Fruit, SFRCD 202) U UFO *In Session and Live in Concert CD, 1999 (EMI, 7243 4 99403 2 1) UK Subs *Peel Sessions 1978-79 CD, 1997 (Fall Out, FALL CD 053) Ultravox *The Peel Sessions CD, 1987 (Dutch East India Trading, DEI8309-2) The Undertones *The Peel Sessions Album CD, 1989 (Strange Fruit, SFRCD103) *Listening In CD, 2004 (Sanctuary, SANCD179) Unsane *Peel Sessions CD, 1994 (Matador, OLE 074-2) Unseen Terror *On Various Artists: ''Hardcore Holocaust (87-88 Sessions) ''CD, 1988 (Dutch East India Trading, DEI8108-2) *On Various Artists: ''Hardcore Holocaust II ''CD, 1990 (Dutch East India Trading, DEI8112-2) *On Various Artists: ''Grind Madness at the BBC: The Earache Peel Sessions ''3xCD Box, 2009 (Earache, MOSH 381CD) V Van Der Graaf Generator *Maida Vale CD, 1994 (Dutch East India Trading, DEI8129-2) Velocity Girl *On Various Artists: ''The John Peel / Sub-Pop Sessions ''CD, 1994 (Sub-Pop, SP254B) Verve *On Various Artists: ''Hut Recordings: The Peel Sessions ''CD, 1992 (Strange Fruit, SFMCD214) The Very Things *On Various Artists: ''Winters of Discontent: The Peel Sessions ''CD, 1991 (Strange Fruit, SFRCD 204) '' The Vibrators *The BBC Punk Sessions ''CD, 2000 (Captain Oi!, AHOY CD 135) W Loudon Wainwright III *The BBC Sessions CD, 2000 (True North, TND 200) The Wedding Present *The BBC Sessions CD, 1988 (Dutch East India Trading, DEI8411-2) *On Various Artists: ''New Season: The Peel Sessions ''CD, 1991 (Strange Fruit, SFRCD 205) *John Peel Sessions 1987-1990 CD, 1993 (Strange Fruit, SFRCD122) Where's the Beach *On Various Artists: ''New Season: The Peel Sessions ''CD, 1991 (Strange Fruit, SFRCD 205) The Wild Swans *On Various Artists: ''Winters of Discontent: The Peel Sessions ''CD, 1991 (Strange Fruit, SFRCD 204) '' *Incandescent 2xCD, 2003 (Renascent, REN CD 7) Wire *The Peel Sessions Album ''CD, 1989 (Strange Fruit, SFRCD108) *Coatings 2xCD, 1997 (WMO, WMO 14CD) A Witness *On Various Artists: ''Manchester- So Much to Answer For ''CD, 1990 (Strange Fruit, SFRCD 202) Robert Wyatt *Solar Flares Burn for You Cd, 2003 (Cuneiform, Rune 175) X Xmal Deutschland *The Peel Sessions EP, 1986 (Strange Fruit, SFPS017) X-Ray Spex *Let's Submerge: The Anthology 2xCD, 2006 (Sanctuary, 02182-36271-2) Y Yeah Yeah Noh *The Peel Sessions EP, 1987 (Strange Fruit, SFPS026) *Fun On The Lawn Lawn Lawn LP, 1986 (Vuguum, BAAD 002) Young Marble Giants *On Various Artists: ''Winters of Discontent: The Peel Sessions ''CD, 1991 (Strange Fruit, SFRCD 204) '' *Colossal Youth & Collected Works ''3xCD Box, 2007 (Domino, REWIGCD32X) Category:Sessions Category:Discography Category:Lists